Sholololing Off
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: When you're stuck in an abandoned lab with a bunch of kids, you tend to get bored very fast.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the labs of Punk Hazard, Ceaser Clown was busy making a new experiment. His assistant, Monet was reading something. "Aha! It's reacting perfectly!" Clown thought. "Now, who can I use as a guinea pig?" He looked around the room until his sight reached Monet. "Ah, I don't think I could do that. Maybe one of the children…" Monet turned to him. "Do you need something?" She asked. "No, no. Just gonna take a little break. Don't mind me." Ceaser took the concotion he made into the other room. "…I've no choice, she'll have to do for now." He said, drinking it. His face went full retard.

"W-what is this?" He asked, feeling funny. "Did I make a mistake?" His body turned into a foggy, fumey void. "Wait…I think this is it. Now I can enter her body." Clown gave his distinctive laugh and went for Monet, who was drinking some tea. "Now, while she's inhaling the aroma!" Ceaser dashed straight for Monet's mouth. She choked and coughed a little. "The tea's really strong, just from its smell." She said, looking a little confused. Inside of her body, was Ceaser with a trollface. "Now I can take over her body." He said happily. "But what should I do?" Not too long after, a knock was heard on the door. "Hey, Ceaser. It's me, Law."

Monet let him in. "He's not here, but come in." Law looked around. "I just came for a quick minute. Can you give him a message for me?" He said. "Sure, but how about a massage first?" Monet suggested. "Hmm?" "Uh, why'd I say that? I didn't mean to. I was trying to say-" Her body jitttered a little. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay. But you look tense. What do you say?" "Eh, I guess." Law looked a little uneasy. "How can you give me a massage, anyway?" "With my feet, silly." Monet began to laugh but stopped herself. "Damn, that was close." Ceaser said to himself. "I'll be gentle, okay?"

Monet began massaging Law's shoulders. "Let me take off my jacket." Law said, doing just that. Monet continued. "Y'know, I was thinking about having some assistants back when I was a Supernova." He told her. "What's a doctor without a beautiful assistant, no?" He chuckled a little. "Ah, I didn't think you'd be into that type of thing." Monet laughed. Law noticed. She stopped. "…Was that...It was." "Hmm. Monet, where is Ceaser at anyway?" "He said he was going on a break." "…Hold still." Law took out his sword. Using his ability, he cut Monet's body. Out of her upper half, came out Ceaser. "I figured as much."

"How'd you know?" Ceaser asked, confused. "Where else would you be?" Law answered. "Why? What were you planning, Ceaser?" Monet asked, angry. "I needed a guinea pig for my newest experiment." "How dare you." Monet became fierce. "Now, now. Let me take care of this." Law said calmly. "I think I know what Ceaser wants." "Oh? And what would that be?" Ceaser asked, curiously. "…You want to watch me and Monet fuck, don't you?" From somewhere, a pair of handcuffs came out, closing on Ceaser's wrists. "Eh? WHAT?" "You want to see me and him have sex?" Monet asked, shocked. The cuffs were revealed to be seastone cuffs. "And my ability is still in effect. You can't do a thing." Ceaser stood there, helpless. "…I think I'll take you on your offer, Law. Just to piss him off." Monet gave a sinister sneer.


	2. It's Mighty Cold

Ceaser Clown watched in envy and nerd rage as Monet began making out with Trafaglar Law, gradually undressing him. "Damn him! Damn him!" Clown thought furiously. "Monet was mine. MINE!" Snot ran down his nose, along with a few tears. "Oh, is the little baby crying over his crush being with another man?" Monet teased, with a cold look in her eyes. "Whore! Tramp! Slut!" Ceaser sniffled. "I didn't ask for this." Law told him. "Maybe you should've been direct with her instead." Monet unbuckled Law's pants. What she saw was a bit of a shock. On his dick, were the letters N-A-S-T-Y, tattooed on. "Ho, nasty indeed!" Monet lashed out her tounge, long and drool-covered.

"Dammit, I'm not watching this!" Ceaser said, closing his eyes. The moans and panting from the two only increased. Finally, Ceaser opened his eyes. Law was eating out Monet, holding her upside down. His tounge was covered in her sweet juices. Ceaser's face widened. "Look at her, has she no shame?!" Ceaser thought. "Do you like what you see, Ceaser?" Monet asked, under Law's tounge's trance. "No, not at all!" He lied. "Good, because I put your lower body somewhere dangerous." Law said. Ceaser's legs were at the stove. "Get an erection and you'll feel a warm sensation." Ceaser's face widened again. "Speaking of sensation, I can't control myself! I'm gonna cum soon at this rate." Monet moaned loudly. "Please don't. My tounge is numb as is." "Fuck you, what a thing to say!"

Law finally had Monet mount him. "If your tounge is cold, your dick will be frozen!" "So what? I like a little pain when it comes to sex." Law replied, sneering. He thrusted his dick inside of Monet, hard. She screamed in pure ecstacy. "Ah! So big!" "Dammit, you're too cold!" Law said, wincing a little. "Keep going, don't stop!" Law kept thrusting, getting more and more chilly. Ceaser was smirking. "I guess you could say, you're losing your…cool." He Sholololol'ed. "Monet grabbed Law's shoulders with her wings. "YES! So good, so warm!" "This is getting bad." Law thought. "I feel number and number. Could this be a side effect of Monet's fruit? A frosty snatch?"

Ceaser was enjoying this pain of Law's. So much, he screamed in pain. "Aha, you got happy, didn't you?" Law said, smiling. "I'm happy! Happy for your NASTY dick, Law!" Monet screamed. "Damn you, at this point , my dick'll fall off from frostbite." "No! I'm not finished." Monet began to transform in the midsts of her moans. "This is it, THE CLIMAX OF MY FROSTY WOMB!" Law and Ceaser were shocked, moreso Law. "Holy shit, this bitch took it too far." He thought. Suddnely, he groaned in pain. "NOW, YOU WILL FEEL THE FORCE OF A THOUSAND BLIZZARDS!" Monet, in one final thrust, unleashed her snow powers entirely on Law's crotch. "OH SHIT IT STINGS!" Law yelled. Ceaser started laughing hysterically only to yell in pain. Monet was wrapping herself inside of Law's body, embracing him.

After a cinematic orgasm, Monet opened her eyes. Law was stammering, frostbitten all over. Ceaser was frozen all over. Monet pulled out a pill. "Nicely done. You survived." She said, slipping it in Law's mouth. Suddnely, his body was returning to normal. "…What the fuck was that, Monet?" He asked, shocked. "That was just something to make Ceaser jealous." She told him, angrily. "I had to make it convincing, that's all." "Bullshit. You were screaming for my dick, you nasty cunt. But more importantly, what was that pill you gave me?" "It's a panacea for frostbite." Monet explained. "We developed it for some of our experiements who aren't used to the cold climate." Law looked at Ceaser. "What should we do with him?" He asked. "Let him stay there. I wanna take a peek at some of his documents…" Monet flew away. Law looked pleasantly relieved. "Damn, she knew what she was doing."


End file.
